megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Aki
Aki is a character from Megami Ibunroku Persona. In Revelations, she is known as Maggie. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Minor character, antagonist Design Aki has the appearance of a young Maki Sonomura wearing a black dress, granting her the nickname "Girl in Black" and contrasting Mai's "Girl in White". Like Maki and Mai, Aki also has a beauty mark near her mouth and a red ribbon. Personality At first glance, Aki appears to be a normal young girl in that she's cheerful and just wants to enjoy herself, however her vision of "fun" generally means making demons attack normal people and watching chaos and panic unfold. She is very cold and hateful to anyone who isn't Kandori, but can fake kindess when it's for her own benefit. She appears to have no problems with the act of murder, as she ordered demons to kill the party multiple times. Profile ''Megami Ibunroku Persona Aki represents Maki Sonomura's destructive id. She separated herself from Mai in order to aid Takahisa Kandori in his plan to conquer and eventually destroy the world. Aki holds deep affection for Kandori and calls him "Daddy" despite knowing that they don't have any kind of family ties. After joining Kandori, Aki used her half of the magic compact to separate Maki's Mikage-cho in two and create her home, the Mana Castle, where Mikage Hospital is located in the real city. With demons under her control, Aki started to make periodic attacks to the other half of the city for her own amusement. Sometime prior to the beginning of the game, Aki kidnapped Chisato Kasai and took her to her side of the city, severely injuring Yosuke Naito in the process. There, Aki gave Chisato the magic mirror that eventually turned her into the Harem Queen. Aki first appears at the SEBEC building, where she saves Kandori from death and sends the party to Maki's Mikage-cho, which she eventually raids alongside Tesso and many other demons. Aki later appears when the party enters her side of the city to sneer at them and to laugh at Chisato's defeat as well as telling them about Mana Castle and the means to enter it. Aki's last on-screen appearance is at the Deva Yuga, crying at Kandori's death. After that, Aki awakens Pandora to avenge Kandori and destroy the world with the DEVA System, but ends up being eaten by it. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona Manga'' Aki's backstory is identical in the manga, however she can also take on an older appearance. She gets severely injured by Kandori on accident during his transformation into God Kandori but later reappears to make Naoya remember the truth about Kazuya. Gallery Trivia * The spell Aki chants in many occasions, "Erusaer Tsymmom", was told to Maki by her mother when she was a child. She was told that whenever she was feeling alone, this spell would connect both of them. It is "Mommy's treasure" spelled backwards. * Aki speaks in the third person in the Japanese version, but speaks normally in the English one. This actually creates a plot hole: it is because she speaks in the third person that the party learns her name. In the English version, her textbox name changes from "Girl in black" to "Aki" mid-conversation without any explanation. * According to the Persona World guide, Aki also represents Maki's yearning for a father, explaining why she quickly latches on Kandori to fulfill that role. Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters Category:Persona Characters